


Looks can be deceiving

by violentincest



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Another bottom Berry fic.Ancel is at a club looking for someone to Dom. The brown haired man with the hideous jacket just might do.
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Looks can be deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love bottom Berry!?! And you know the quiet ones are always the freakiest. 
> 
> Beta'd by dumbwritingbi. 
> 
> If you like it drop some love below.

“You’ve been staring at him for the past hour, just go talk to him.”

Berenger looked up as Auguste slid back into the booth across from him, a new drink in his hand. Berenger picked up the whiskey rocks he’d been nursing for said hour and took a sip.

“I couldn’t.”

“And why not?”

“He’s at last half my age. He wouldn’t give me the time of day.”

“You never know until you try. Plus, it’s just a hookup, not a relationship” Auguste let out a sigh. “C’mon. I can’t have fun until you find someone of your own.”

“I didn’t ask you to bring me here.”

“No, you didn’t, but you’re turning 35 this week and deserve to have a little fun. Fun that’s actually along the lines of something you’d enjoy.” Auguste nodded at the blue wrist band on Berenger’s wrist.

Berenger followed Auguste’s gaze, and now let out a sigh of his own.

“And that’s another reason I can’t approach him. This.” He said holding up his wrist. “Look at him, he’s probably wearing the same.”

Auguste turned to look at the man who had been holding Berenger’s attention all night. He had long red hair, which fell just to the top of his ass. He was a skinny guy, wearing black thigh-high boots and a short tight green dress. Everything about him screamed that he’d be wearing a blue bracelet, one that marked him as a sub. Auguste wasn’t too sure about that though.

“In the past hour since you’ve been watching him, how many doms have walked up to him?”

“Five.”

“And how many has he said yes to?”

“None.”

“Exactly. And a couple of them were really good looking. That might not be what he’s looking for. After all, how many subs have approached you tonight?”

“Two.”

“And they both left when they saw the band on your wrist. You look like you’d be a dom with your body type, but you’re not. He might be the same.”

Auguste grabbed Berenger’s drink from his hand and finished it for him.

“You know what, I’ll be right back.”

Berenger startled.

“Where are you going?”

“To check.”

Berenger opened his mouth to protest, but Auguste was already up and out of his seat. He walked over to the bar where the redhead was sitting, and sat down next to him,

“Hey.”

The red head turned towards him, a pair of bright green eyes looking at him. Those eyes scanned down his body and stopped at his wrist.

“Fuck off.”

Auguste let out a startled laugh, causing the redhead to furrow his brows at him a bit.

“Something funny?”

Auguste shook his head.

“No, but it seems your personality matches your hair. Fiery.”

The redhead rolled his eyes. “And apparently the same goes for yours. Dumb.”

Auguste held in the laugh that time, but couldn’t help his lips from curving up into a smirk.

“Listen, I’m not here for me. My friend over there,” he said pointing, waiting until the green eyes looked to where he was pointing. “Hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off of you all night. And,” Auguste said, interrupting the redhead before he could speak, “he’s a sub. Thinks you’re out of his league.”

The redhead’s eyes widened a bit at that. He continued looking across the room. The man the blonde was talking about was average. He had short cut brown hair, and he looked fit but not too much so.

“What is he wearing?” he asked, looking at the brown suit in horror.

First, who wore a suit to a club, and second, who wore one that ugly shade of brown?

Auguste let out a sigh. “I know, I tried to get him to dress up but he wouldn’t have it. Don’t fault him for his fashion sense though. He has a great personality.”

“That’s usually what someone says when they are going to set someone up on a date with someone ugly or boring.”

“Well, it’s the truth. So, what do you think?”

“I think I could do worse, especially with this slim of pickings.”

The redhead picked up his drink and threw the rest back before standing up. When he stood, Auguste could see how tall he was. Even without the heels he was tall like a model and probably rivaled Berenger in height.

He grabbed his purse and walked over to the table where Berenger was sitting, sliding into the seat Auguste had been occupying previously.

“I am.”

Berenger looked up startled, his brown eyes meeting the redhead’s green ones.

“E-excuse me?”

“I am out of your league, but lose that atrocious suit and you’re not that bad.”

“Thanks?” Berenger half said half asked, confused as to what was going on.

Ancel held out his hand, letting Berenger see the red band on his arm.

“Ancel.”

Berenger took his hand going for a shake. Ancel cleared his throat and shook his head making Berenger stop.

“Kiss it.”

Berenger brought his hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it. “Berenger. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Yes, it is.” Ancel took his hand back, sliding it from Berenger’s grasp. “So, what do you say sugar, do you want to play with me?”

Berenger coughed, choking on air at how forward Ancel was being.

“Don’t you want to…get to know one another a bit?”

Ancel looked at Berenger confused.

“We’re not speed dating, we’re here to get sweaty and dirty.”

Berenger paused, and Ancel stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

“If you insist we can talk more in the room. It’s noisy out here. Don’t you want to go somewhere quieter and more…” Ancel ran his eyes down Berenger’s body again. “comfortable?”

“Alright.”

“Great,” Ancel said with a smile and stood up. He began walking towards the back of the club, hips swaying as he walked, confident that Berenger was following him.

They got to the back where rooms were set up, and inside everything a dom would need to pleasure their sub correctly. The rooms were expensive and by reservation only. Most people came here, had a few drinks, found a partner, and went home.

Ancel led Berenger down the hall to the elevator.

“Where are we going?”

“Upstairs to the owner’s suite.”

Berenger paused. “But that-“

“Would make me the owner. Yes, darling.” Ancel grinned and turned to face Berenger. When he heard the doors ping open behind him, Ancel grabbed Berenger’s collar. He took a couple of steps backward into the elevator, pulling Berenger inside with him.

When the doors shut, Ancel pressed Berenger against them and sidled up close to think so his body was almost flush against Berenger's. 

With his heels on, Ancel was a little bit taller than Berenger, if they were off he'd be shorter, not by much though. Ancel brought a finger under Berenger's chin and leaned in brushing his lips over Berenger's lightly before pulling away. 

Berenger's face chased after Ancel's subconsciously wanting a real kiss. The elevator pinged and the doors opened again, Berenger stumbling out, managing to catch himself before he could fall. 

Ancel smirked and walked around Berenger who was still wondering what happened, and over to the door. Ancel took a key from his purse and unlocked it. He walked in, Berenger trailing behind him, and put his purse down on a table. 

The room was big. Against the far wall was a huge bed that looked as if it could fit three or even four people. There was a silk red cover tucked in neatly on it, and the headboard was peppered with pillows. 

The headboard had some notches in it perfect for handcuffs, along with more at the end of the bed. Along the wall crops and whips were hung up. There were even some ties, ropes, and masks. The walls had shelves, that were decorated with plugs, dildos, vibrators, and other toys. 

Berenger stood in the middle of the room in awe. He didn't even know there were this many different types of toys out there, let alone think that someone would have this many. 

Ancel smiled at Berenger. 

"So sugar, what's your poison. You can pick anything, tell me what you like."

Berenger paused, and then looked at Ancel hesitating. 

" I'm not sure. I've never done this before "

"Subbed?"

It made sense. After all, Berenger didn't look like the typical sub. 

Berenger shook his head. "No..well yes, but I meant this in general. I've never bottomed."

Ancel quirked his eyebrow. Berenger was an adult. If he wanted to give his virginity to someone he hardly knew, then that was his choice. Hell, Ancel did the same his first time. 

"I can work with that. Surely there are things you've thought about doing? What's your deepest fantasy?" Ancel asked a purr to his voice. 

Berenger looked around the room again. 

" A whip." He said and Ancel nodded. 

"Anything else?"

"I...I want you to choke me. I want your hand on me during…"

"Sex?"

Berenger nodded. 

"Alright. Let's leave it at those two for now." 

Ancel walked over to Berenger. 

"How about kissing? You like kissing?" He asked, leaning closer. 

Berenger nodded entranced. 

"Yes."

"Good." Ancel said, finally bringing their mouths together. 

Ancel kept the kiss soft at first and then began to get a bit impatient. He nipped Berenger's bottom lip, and when Berenger opened his mouth for him, he slid his tongue inside. 

Berenger groaned as Ancel's tongue moved inside of him, mapping out every inch of him. When Ancel's tongue slid against his own, Berenger began tongue kissing him back, Ancel coaxing him into it. 

Their tongues battled lazily for a moment before Ancel took over and dominated the kiss. He began to pull away, pursing his lips as he did so to suck on Berenger's tongue. 

Ancel smiled and licked his lips. 

"Perfect. You taste wonderful sugar." Ancel said, a bit shocked at how good a kisser Berenger was. 

"Now, time to get this frightful thing on the floor."

Ancel ran his hands under Berenger's jacket, and pushed it off his shoulder, down his arms, and to the floor. He didn’t stop to admire Berenger yet. What was the fun of only seeing half of a present? Ancel was greedy. He wanted the whole thing.

Ancel got off Berenger’s belt, throwing it on the floor in the same direction of the jacket. Once the button and zipper were undone, he was tugging his pants down along with his underwear, causing Berenger to buck his hips to help Ancel get them off.

Once Berenger was naked, the rest of his clothes disposed of Ancel took the time to look Berenger over. His eyes slowly trailed down Berenger’s body, taking in every inch of him. A smile crossed his face when he saw Berenger was neatly trimmed down there. Ancel liked it when men took the time to do that.

When he was done getting his fill, Ancel looked up, meeting Berenger’s eyes, and smiled.

“You’ll do just fine.” Ancel said, sitting back on his heels, his face changing to look at Berenger seriously.

“I know this is the first time, so I want to make sure you know the rules. Do you know the traffic light method?”

Berenger paused. “Green means keep going and red means stop?”

Ancel nodded. “Yes, sugar. Yellow means its border line. It’s a lot, but not quite up to the point you want me to stop. Just slow down. But, I don’t like the traffic light terminology. It’s boring. We’re going to use emerald, diamond, and ruby, understand?”

“Diamonds aren’t yellow.”

Ancel laughed. “Some are, but I don’t think quartz or citrine rolls off the tongue as well.

“You’re right.”

Ancel climbed off of the bed and went over to the far wall. He studied the whips and crops for a moment before grabbing a crop. It was a smaller and softer one since it was Berenger's first time. 

“Since it’s your first time, we’ll start small.”

Ancel turned to look at Berenger again.

“Turn around, and get on all fours, legs spread.”

He smiled when he saw Berenger hurry to do what Ancel asked of him. Ancel walked over to the bed and ran the crop up Berenger’s left calf, and to his inner thigh before tapping it.

“More.” He said, waiting for Berenger to spread his legs a bit more. “Perfect. I’m going to get started now, alright?”

Berenger nodded, and Ancel moved the crop to Berenger’s ass cheek, running the crop along it softly. He then lifted it up and brought it back down. The smack was pretty light, but Ancel wanted Berenger to get a feel for what it was going to be like. He gave one more.

“Is that okay?”

Berenger nodded, and Ancel shook his head.

“You need to use your words. Was that okay?”

“Yes. Emerald. Emerald.” Berenger said, his voice coming out a bit breathy.

Ancel smiled and lifted the crop up higher this time and brought it downwards twice more, in quick succession, his hits twice as hard as before.

Berenger cried out, his body giving a jolt.

Ancel paused, waiting for an answer.

“Emerald.”

Ancel didn’t want to overwhelm him with too much pain his first time, so he gave two more smacks, same as before, but on his opposite cheek. He smiled as Berenger’s skin was already starting to get a red tint to it.

“Don’t…stop…more.”

“What was that?”

“Emerald.”

Ancel gave a couple of more to both of his cheeks, increasing in strength each time. When he was done, Berenger’s head was hanging down, his breath a bit ragged.

“Diamond.”

Ancel nodded and brought the crop away from Berenger ass. He rested his hand on Berenger’s lower back rubbing it soothingly.

“You’re doing so well sugar. You were made for this. Just breathe in and out, in and out. Try not to focus on the pain but on how good it feels okay?”

Berenger nodded, and after another moment spoke again.

“Emerald.”

Ancel trailed the crop along one of Berenger’s feet teasing him before running it up to his thigh. He pulled his hand back and placed a quick hit on it.

“Color.”

“Emerald.”

Ancel brought it down on his inner thigh again, and quickly switched to the other one. He kept hitting him, getting higher and higher up his thigh. With each smack, Berenger’s arms got shakier and shakier, hardly able to hold himself up anymore.

When the crop almost reached his crotch, his arms finally gave out, and he collapsed onto the bed.

“Ruby.” Berenger mumbled into the sheets, muffled.

Ancel paused.

“What was that?”

“Ruby.” Berenger said again, this time a bit louder.

Ancel dropped the crop onto the bed next to him.

“You did so well sugar. I’m impressed.”

Not everyone could handle the strength he used or the amount Ancel used their first time.

“Stay here for a moment.” Ancel said and climbed off the bed. He went over to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube before coming back.

“I’m going to stretch you out now.” He said, opening the bottle and pouring some on his hands.

Once his fingers were nice and lubed up, Ancel ran a finger around Berenger’s entrance before sliding the finger inside. When it was in, he didn’t move it.

“Color?”

“Emerald.”

Yes, Berenger had never done this with anyone before but it wasn’t like he hadn’t experimented by himself, with his own fingers.

Ancel slid the rest of the finger in and then pulled it out again before pressing it back in. Berenger let out a groan, and Ancel began to move his finger a bit faster. When he was sure that Berenger was ready, Ancel slid in another.

He began to scissor his fingers together and apart, pressing against Berenger’s walls to stretch him out as best he could. Finally, he curled them a bit, and Berenger cried out. Ancel knew he found his spot and moved his fingers back and forth over it.

Ancel was sure that not only had he teased Berenger enough but that the man was properly stretched. He pulled his fingers out.

“It’ll be uncomfortable with your raw ass, but the best way for me to choke you is with you on your back. If you still want that that is.”

Berenger nodded and turned over quickly. A wince went over his face as his ass touched the sheets, but the silk was a bit cooler than normal sheets would be and softer. It wasn’t too bad.

Ancel hiked up his dress, and pulled down his panties, decided to leave his heels on. They were too much effort at the moment. He rolled on a condom, and positioned himself between Berenger’s legs, pulling them up to his hips, so Berenger could wrap himself around them.

“Ready?”

Berenger nodded, and Ancel guided himself to Berenger’s ass. He rubbed his cock along his crack up to tease him, before pressing between them. Ancel began to push inside of him, stopping once the tip was fully inside.

“Co-“

“Emerald.” Berenger said cutting Ancel off. “I’ll let you know if it gets higher.”

Ancel nodded and began to slowly rock his hips, each thrust getting deeper and deeper inside Berenger. Berenger looked down between their bodies, wanting to watch as Ancel entered him. Once Ancel was fully seated, Berenger looked up at Ancel.

“Please.” He begged. “Fuck me.”

Ancel smiled and began to move his hips at a slow, consistent pace.

“You feel so good. Nice and hot, and tight around my cock. Look how well you’re taking me.”

Ancel watched as a shiver went through Berenger’s body. He could tell the other liked to be praised but was maybe a bit embarrassed about it.

Soon the slow pace was getting to him, and Ancel needed to pick up speed. He could also tell Berenger was getting impatient by the way he was moving on the sheet, almost like he was antsy.

Ancel sat back, his knees curled up underneath his ass, and grabbed Berenger’s thighs. He pulled him so that Berenger’s lower half was in his lap, and began to pound into him, able to go much deeper at this angle than before.

Berenger let out a cry as Ancel found that spot inside of him again. Ancel kept his hips in the correct position and fucked his prostate over and over again. Knowing what Berenger needed to get him over the edge, Ancel leaned over so that Berenger’s knees were bent towards his chest.

Ancel reached out and wrapped his hand around Berenger’s throat and squeezed. His eyes met Berenger’s and Berenger let out a raspy ‘Emerald’. Once he did, Ancel squeezed harder, cutting off his air supply.

Berenger shouted as best he could, barely a noise making it out of him, and shot all over Ancel’s chest. Ancel kept pumping his hips finishing not long after Berenger. He kept fucking him until his hips stopped naturally.

He pulled out slowly, easily, not wanting to hurt Berenger, and got up, kicking his panties off his ankles. Ancel pulled his dress down and climbed onto the bed, next to Berenger. He leaned on his elbow looking at the older man.

Berenger tensed a bit, waiting for Ancel to tell him to get out now that they were finished. Instead what came out of Ancel’s mouth surprised him.

“Next time, I think we should try spanking. Done right, it can sting a bit more.”

Berenger cleared his throat, needing a moment to overcome the surprise.

“Only if you promise to get fully naked next time.”

Ancel laughed.

“Deal. I’ll get you a key to my office later. Right now, I want to relax.” Ancel said moving closer to Berenger and turning his back towards him. “I like being the little spoon.”

Though Ancel got in his dominant moves, there was something about being held, wrapped up in another’s arms that he just loved.

“I can do that.” Berenger whispered and placed a kiss on Ancel’s cheek.

“Good.” Ancel said, and squirmed a bit, getting comfortable in Berenger’s arms.

Ancel was glad that Berenger had walked into his club. He’d have to find the blonde and thank him. But later, much later.

"Oh." Ancel said after a moment, knocking the two of them out of their half asleep stupor. "Never wear brown into my club again."


End file.
